


Murder Case

by Sofacarrot



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofacarrot/pseuds/Sofacarrot
Summary: I don't even know how to summarise this story, so this will be the best I can try. Basically, some girl's death causes another girl to go search for a boy that had been contacted her. Evil police force try to kill him so they can do evil stuff. And a mild degree of blood.





	1. Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> A new series. I hope you like this and provide any critique about the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuto attends Arata funeral before called over by the Warden.

CHAPTER 3 - FUNERAL AND PEOPLE

Her father walks over to the couple, parent of Arata, and comfort them as the mother cried her heart out. The father stared at his daughter, tear linge at the corner of his eyes. Hakuto walks over to him, hand grab gently at his hand and when he looks over to her, she speaks out her thought.

"Hi, Arata. Sorry for not able to come that day. Its something a friend like me shouldn't forget, and yet I am. I know this won't make you feel happy, but at least as a friend, happy birthday."

Feeling the tighten on her hand, she looks up to see tears dripping down from the father's face.

"She forgives you, Toda-san," Hakuto says quietly, eyes closed. "She understands why you did it.".

'_Lying'_

'_Lying'_

'_Lying'_

'_Lying'_

'_Lying'_

'_Lying'_

'_Lying'_

She squeezes her eyes shut, an attempt to block away from all those voices, raspy and yet flat in tone. Eyes staring at her, fingers rub her back in ways remind of her mother, yet no warmth she can feel whenever one linger on her back. Her father calls out to her. She looks back to him, thankful for the distraction he seems to give her. Her father towering her, a man with the physique rival those work as an athlete, called her to wait outside and greeting the coming guests. She nodded, didn't want to anger him any more than she does, and quicken her way outside the room.

Rows of people standing outside, wearing in plain black attire. She walks to the front, greeting Arata's relative on her way and her friend as they stood outside the house, hesitate to come inside. She gives them a sympathy look but continued to walk, knowing she won't be able to help them of their own feeling.

Othelia stands outside with her mom, both talking to those wanting to enter this house. When she stood next to Othelia, the woman give her a sad look before looking back to the other.

"What with the look, Hakuto-san?". She moves her head up, surprised at the appearance of the blond hair boy talking to her.

"Enma-kun, you come!".

"Of course I am!" Enma say, bowed to her mother and Othelia, "Have to give my condolence to her parents, don't you think? At least as her friend, that would be the least I could do.". She smiles gratefully. The boy was as charming as ever, a trait hardly seen from his brother. Whenever she talks, she can not help but lose herself in listening to the words that pour out of the boy, or how he so confident in his talk sometimes she jealous of that. Enma says goodbye as he walks over to Arata's friends. Other soon come, a friend from childhood, a distant relative she never heard about and stranger with no connection to Arata nor any of her family.

Afar, Hakuto notices two people walking over to them, white clothes on their bodies compared to the black attire most expect to wear. Once they got closer, she notices the black file with red ribbon on it.

'_Warden?'_. Both of the Warden, one male and one female, bow to her mother before turned to her. Othelia says her leave and guide her mother inside the house. Hakuto looks at the two Warden warily, unsure of the meaning of their appearance.

A position for those studied in the UIC, Warden was famed for their ability to able to conceive thousand of information, from the conversation between people to the moving of products to any activities happen around Japan. With the help of the Digimon, they become more efficient and become the most well-respect of the three. Their presence here, however, was mysterious as the file in their hand.

"Warden Ida, Warden Jameson, how could I help you?", Hakuto ask. Warden Jameson waves his hand at her, a nervous smile show on his face but the stern look on Warden Ida is what she cares more about.

"We want to ask you about Arata's death. In private.". Warden Ida walks away, with Warden Jameson follow her. She looks back at the house, uncertainty fills her. Everyone who needs to come seems has come, and she doesn't need for the rest of the ceremony. Yet, she was her friend-.

'_Lying.'_

'_Lying.'_

'_She never.'_

'_Never once.'_

'_How fool can you be.'_

'_She always is.'_

'_Fool.'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Fool'_

'_Like you.'_

Hakuto flinches. The voice has now dissipated, only the echoes of flat voice, emotionless and cold to hear. Except, the voice linger in her mind, repeated those words she hears. Shaking her head, squeezing her eyes, scratching her palm, the action she so comforts in doing never stop the voice to disappeared.

'_It's the truth.'_

'_Lying.'_

'_She knows.'_

'_You know.'_

'_Who has kill Arata'_

'_Who has kill Arata'_

'_Who has kill Arata'_

'_Who has kill Arata'_

'_Who has kill Arata'_

'_Who has kill Arata'_

'_Who has kill Arata'_

"Nakasone-san!". Hakuto looks up. Warden Ida looking at her, stern look mixed with concern, as she stands by the entrance. Hakuto let out a shaky breath before look back with a reassuring smile. Warden Ida huffed before walked to the left of the entrance, and she follows.

Cold wind swept through them, sending a shiver up her spine as her breath froze as soon as it escapes. Around her, thick fog move it ways to the nearest of Arata's house, and on the other side stretching to beyond where Warden Jameson stand, next to him is a childlike figure, donned in white long sleeve shirt with leather apron, a pair of oversize black boots, two leather glove as he held a lighter. On his back, a machine with tubes connects to his inside. His helmet, the rusty old copper, release fog from the front, through the bars that are his only vision. Warden Ida called out to Warden Jameson, in which he waved to both of them.

"What do you want to ask about Arata's death. I thought there wasn't anything that the Inquisitor hasn't examined through?".

"Did Arata have any other acquaintance aside from her friend or family?" Warden Ida asked.

"No," Hakuto answer uncertainly "at least as far as I know. She didn't talk much of herself or what she usually do so we assume she doesn't have much connection beside her friend.".

"So you never meet her aside from school?" Warden Jameson asks. She nodded, her stomach feel hot inside. Warden Ida then takes out a piece of paper and send it over to her. Hakuto grabs it, read what to be a conversation between Arata and a student.

_[Call start]_

_..._

_Sure, let ask the kid to hack into UIC system, again, cause that surely won't bring him or his family any unwanted attention._

_It uncalled for, I know, and he almost got caught._

_ALMOST!? For fuck sake, Arata, he was being questioned _at _UIC second branch, by the Torches himself. If I wasn't there to take the blame, he wouldn't even contact you._

_It was a mistake for us to hack the second branch, but the file he gets was what we need right now._

_You talk as if this is something we can fix._

We _have the file. The investigation will close soon and you could live knowing what you have done to the other._

_If we survive through this, and whatever madness you take us through._

_Madness! You saw what I saw, hear what I hear, smell what I smell, and now you dare to call it -_

_We saw what we saw, and we saw who behind those sounds that haunted you for many days, Arata!_

_..._

_I have a brother and friends that are blind to these things, so are your family, and I want _them _to continue to be like that. If they can live with their worried only what they gonna do tomorrow, that is why I accept to help you. But to involve others, it won't go well if we continued like this Arata._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Arata?_

_*Footstep*_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hey, who is there with you?! Arata?_

_..._

_..._

_... hel-_

*crack*

...

...

_Our god_

_Whoever are you on the other side, please don't end the call._

_Our fucking god._

_[Call end]_

Hakuto stares at the paper, shocked at what she just read. Arata has been in contact with another person, and she has been doing those things behind her family.

"You don't know who is he?" Hakuto ask. "The one calling for Arata."

"He called through public phone," Warden Ida answer "so we can determine the identification of the male student. Furthermore, someone has clearly involved in your friend death, and the student who have been contacting your friend is now is dangerous.".

"And you want _me _to find him?" Hakuto asks frighteningly. Warden Ida shakes her head before scowl at Warden Jameson chuckle.

"We already have some suspect of who that student might be. However, the UIC doesn't have anyone close enough to Arata to narrow down who exactly, so I want to have someone close to her to identify whom before we transfer the case to the Protector.".

"That not it, isn't it?" Hakuto asked.

"You say it yourself, princess." Warden Jameson smile at her.

"And this isn't a request." Warden Ida speaks before gave her the file and walk over to Warden Jameson. Warden Jameson then orders the childlike creature to stop. The fog around her run away, to the alleyway, over the stone fence, past the Warden and before long, only the wind and Sobokmon remain as her companion. The child looks over at her under her hood.

"We going to ask him, Nakasone-san?".

'_Ask him'_

'_Ask him'_

'_Ask him'_

'_Ask him'_

'_Ask him'_

'_Ask him'_

'_Ask him'_

'_Ask him'_

'_Ask him'_

"We are."


	2. Unnatural Investigation and Countering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanshi talks with an old man about Hatoku's investigation.

**CHAPTER 2 - Unnatural Investigation and Countering**

Kanshi hates the night.

It has never been the loneliness that usually associates with it, or how cold the wind can be no matter the season they in but just how terrible the UIC cafeteria is. A half-brain would know food and drinks from any organization wouldn't going to meet the standard of home-cooked food, and yet it seems like even the lowest standard was too high. The meat was stale and cold, bread so dried he cough out loud. The coffee was worse, taste like garlic mix with stale water.

Throwing the meal to the bin, he returns to his work, not before whine at another mail sent to him. The light from his computer stands out against the darkroom, the sound of typing echoes as he going through, proofread and sending any files from his co-workers to the other branch. Today is his shift, and yet somehow he entirely forgets about it and have to cancel many of his planned activities, after hearing no end of his girlfriend. Once the text was sent, he moves on to another.

Day like today is when he truly missed the morning, no matter how noisy and crowded it can be. At least the food was serviceable, and he can ask some of the other to help him with the work. At least he wouldn't have to listen to those clowns moving through the room.

Kanshi sigh in frustration. The clowns have been seen moving around many of UIC sections for this last couple of months, though only as silhouette, entering and exiting rooms after rooms with no signs of vandalism was sighted, much to his disappointment. Rumors and tale started to spread, however, with the description of men in brown trench coat, wearing masks that hide whatever disfigurement on their faces. Such come with exaggeration tale of their actions and fabrication of many of his co-worker's encounters.

_'Lies, all of them. Lies are the only thing they grab on whenever things beyond their apprehension thrust into their little bubble. But the fun comes from their tale is oh so much fun."_ Kanshi thought amuse.

His ears catch the sound of shoes step hardly on the floor, and the glimpse of white hair striding along the plants outside. Kanshi stands up and walks over to the window, welcome the clown with a purple mask. The figure looks at him before walk over, hand reaches out to him a phone. Taking it, he opens and dials his usual _customer_, if he can stretch the definition.

"_Go the Deliverer _from the 4th branch, how will I help you.".

"Seem like your humor still maintain despite for the recent _stir _inside UIC, Mr.Go." the head of UIC, the 9th commander of UIC council Otokorashi Yuubei, answer on the other side, voice more irritating than his usual demeanor.

"What can I say," Kanshi said cheerfully "one cannot stir just because a change of plan, my brother used to say, or what left of him.".

"And mine doesn't, nor is he missing any parts, except for that fish brain of his. I call them not for any jest from you, and neither the input on how should I live.".

Taking a deep breath, Kanshi softens the grip on the phone. The old man was getting on his nerve, despite knowingly where the temper comes from, and his day wasn't going to end with him enduring through this shit. Customers are god, unfortunately, and as a customer, his wish is his command.

"I assume you want me for something, Yuubei-sama?".

"Seem like you still have some civility in the brain of yours.". There was silence on the other. The purple clown stands there, outside the window, unfazed from the cold wind that fluctuates the coat, nor at his staring. The computer signals the arrival document. The old man speaks again.

"There was a list that I want to deal with just sent to. Those will deal later, at anytime you like, however, there is one you need to deal with and quick. The girl the Warden has asked to help them with the _Decapitate _case. None know about her involvement yet, but soon she will and I don't want the tail to be the one that destroys my plan.".

"I know who she is, and I know who will she suspect the most. But nothing comes for free, Yuubei-sama.".

"A week off," Otokorashi answer, "and an erase of your past. That will be our deal, Mr.Go .".

Letting out a wry smile, Kanshi agrees and the other side went silent. Kanshi looks at the phone plainly before throwing it back to the clown and walks to his desk. The computer screen shows a message, with a document sent and a video. He turns it off, doesn't care much for whatever content the video have. Taking the trench coat, he exits the room, the clown follows him.

Walking downstairs, Kanshi takes a cig and then give over to the clown, who put it in its pocket.

'_Should have expected that.'_. Arrive at the cafeteria, Kanshi breath out the smoke while the clown departs him to meet with its compatriots, who themselves were standing in the cooking section. The area was painted like its siblings, white from wall to chairs and tables to door. A ten-meter window reveals to him the outside street, deep in the darkness come at the hour of twelve with no sight of neither the street lights nor his car. Dashing to the window, Kanshi pressed his face to the glass, his eyes squinted as he tried to identify the whereabouts of his car, knowing how futile it was but no tried to gain. Much to his dismay, his car has, indeed, stolen. Sighing, he groan loudly before walked to where the clown was gathering.

Reached where the clowns are standing, Kanshi look past one shoulder and surprise to see a burnt Otamamon on the grill. Whatever skin it use to have, now were replaced by the charcoal color. Hollow spots that use to be its eyes brimmed with sauce, chili when he looked closer, spill down on the crevice of its skin. The tail was chopped off, and it legs also, leaving only the body and the rich smell from inside. His stomach grumbles loudly as the scent continued its assault on his sense. Kanshi realizes the stare that the clowns were given to him, though he could care least of what those clowns doing while the sweetest meat was in front of him. Once the blue clowns turn off the fire, it brings the tadpole over to the table next to it and then chopped the body into slices.

The other clowns claim their own dish, five in total, and then walk away, leaving him with his hunger and the stomach that kept whining for more.

_'Mutts. The damnable old man sends me the fucking mutts out of all the clowns. He's that desperate, isn't he?'. _Kanshi groan, ran his hand across his hair as he climbs into the cooking area, carefully avoids the dead body of the cashier as he walks over to the fridge to prepare himself a hamburger.

Found one, he put it inside the oven, heated it before sat on the sink. The clowns were all leaning against the fence, no talking was heard between them, as was the rule when they donned the mask. The thought of silent as a trade for those masks never ceases to baffle him, as he never saw they even once spit out essential information whenever they got caught.

_'If they can get caught. At least my dancers never got caught once. Those big mutts are a mystery to me.'_. Take out the warm hamburger, Kanshi ate it through a big bite and swallow. Once finished, he moves to where the clowns all standing and speak of their future activities.

"I don't want to recite of what that old man talks to me to all your mutts so the short version is all of you will wait at 1-choume-13 Kamezawa on Hokusai-dori Street at 7 tomorrow. If I didn't appear past that hour, kill this kid and make sure no trace left behind. We can take care of the others if I want, though the boy should be enough for all your damn mutts.".

Handing the picture of the boy he knew was the most suspected to the clown, Kanshi walk past them and enter the dim-lit hallway, unable to contain his excitement of return to his house. A run-down apartment.


	3. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobuki and Kenzon have a talk regarding the attackers that assault Kenzon at his house, and what should they do next.

**CHAPTER 3 - Homework**

Nobuki rush through the few hanging around Ryougoku park, in his hand the first aid box and food and water Kenzon has asked him for. Reaching the entrance, he crouch let out a deep breath. His stamina was as tenacious as a flower, and he ran to the store just three blocks away from where is now. Shaking his head, Nobuki entered the park, walking briskly as the autumn wind flies past him, tugging the hem of his yellow jacket. Reaching for the small skateboarding area sit Kenzon, leaning against the curved wall.

Kenzon looks to his left, an apologetic smile on his face. Nobuki put the box with the food and drinks, which consist of only two boxes of sandwiches and two bottles of water, next to Kenzon.

"Where's DemiDevimon? And Kokuwamon?!" Nobuki looks around frantically for signs of his beetle-cyborg friend. "I thought I - we told both of them to stand guard of you.".

"They're playing near the slide." Kenzon pointed to the small area near the entrance. To his relief and annoyance, once he reaches there, both Kokuwamon and DemiDevimon are enjoying themselves on the slide. Or rather Kokuwamon himself is having fun, despite for the beetle-cyborg being the one carried the bat as both slide down the slide, rocket himself straight to the fence. DemiDevimon, on the other hand, seems awkward as he stands on the back.

Kokuwamon jumps straight up, surprise DemiDevimon as he flies and land on the fence, and yelled out brightly.

"Again! Let's do it again, Devimon!". He punches straight to the beetle-cyborg face, earning Nobuki a pain in his hand and Kokuwamon in his face, though his bruise fist probably worse than the barely scratch face of the beetle-cyborg. Feeling a hand-chopped on his head, Nobuki glance at the perpetrator before looking back at the angry Kokuwamon.

"You don't have to be so mean, Nobuki. I know I am at fault.".

"I don't really saw it when you slide down the slide," Nobuki argued back. "Both of them are exhausted from whoever attacked them, and they don't need your antics called _relaxed _while someone out there trying to hunt them down!".

"That's enough!". Kenzon hissed, grip his shoulder tightly. DemiDevimon sigh, eyes worried at his partner before turned to them and speak.

"We are exhausted so I not going to scowl you for your concern, Nobuki. I don't have that authority compare to this big guy here. However, you cannot say Kokuwamon is at fault in his intention. We need something to forgot ourselves of what happened, and Kokuwamon does just what I need, and Kenzon too.".

Nobuki sigh before nod. He cannot fathom what good Kokuwamon's intention bring. Both Kenzon and DemiDevimon needed is rest, and not only they barely have any but their attackers could hear the yelled from the beetle-cyborg. DemiDevimon states his reason, however, and he isn't a psychic to understand what the bat's thinking.

"It still irresponsible of you to shout like that. We sure have attracted the attackers from coming here, and I don't really know should I beat you up to pulp or yelling more.".

"They aren't here, Nobuki, so stop being on edge and rest. We have DemiDevimon's eyes after all." Kenzon says pointed to the yellow eyes of the bat.

'_Cat Eyes', _Nobuki thought, '_the main reason we never last a hide-and-seek match for more than 3 minutes'_. He wouldn't call it DemiDevimon's most effective ability in a combative situation, the beetle-cyborg is far more reliable in that term. The ability, however, is what they needed at the moment.

**Cat Eyes** allow DemiDevimon to blur out the background while detailed the object he concentrated on. This let him to distinguished even the two similar-looking colors from one another. It the main reason why none of his friends, himself included, enjoy when DemiDevimon was the one being the seeker. _'To be honest, none of them even tried to be silent.'_.

Kenzon hissed, the sound startled him and Kokuwamon, his hand grips the wound on his shoulder tightly as he squatted down. Before either Nobuki or Kokuwamon can rush to Kenzon, DemiDevimon stops both them, a tired sigh escape from his mouth.

"Kokuwamon, stand guard at that corner." DemiDevimon points his claw to the spot on Nobuki's right side. "And don't look back. The sight isn't going to be beautiful.". Kokuwamon and Nobuki look at Kenzon worriedly before the beetle-cyborg walk to where he assigned to.

"You are one big idiot, aren't you?" DemiDevimon scowls. Nobuki confused at what DemiDevimon just said, and more so at the chuckle come from Kenzon.

"And it going to be long till either of us met my dad. He's definitely not going to enjoy what a loser his son is.". DemiDevimon gives him a sad look before turned at Nobuki, face change to one of blandness.

"You may want to look away, though I couldn't fathom of why you would," DemiDevimon warn. "And treat the wound right now, Kenzon. I don't want both of them to carry you to that spot again.". DemiDevimon flies to where Kokuwamon standing, leaving Nobuki in the wide-eye state of what DemiDevimon just said.

"You are one big idiot, Kenzon-san." Nobuki hissed, squeezing his nose bridge. "You don't have to interfere between me and that beetle-cyborg. I know how to shut him up.".

"That's why I'm interfering. If you want to protect us and your aunt, then you need to stronger, and one can only be strong if the bond between them and their partner is strong themselves." Kenzon says to him. Nobuki nod doesn't want to prolonged the older boy from treating the wound.

Kenzon grabs the hem of his shirt as he looks at Nobuki questioningly. He shakes his head, understands of what DemiDevimon means and in truth, he himself had already used to the sight. He did not blame the bat for those words, ever since those words were uttered by his classmates when he watches the neighbor dog, died by a bite to the throat he remembered, with the look neither pity nor disgust nor sadness but with the clinical look. He had not blamed the beetle-cyborg for his reaction when Nobuki and his brother saw Kenzon, dozing off against the wall of a store, blood darkens the dark red shirt with that same look. In truth, for a long time, he had not known who to blame but his parent for this behavior of his. So now, he has none except for his parent to blame as he watches Kenzon removing his shirt, revealing the bullet wound on his shoulder.

Kenzon pours the water down the wound, hissing, then take the first aid box Nobuki gave him, take out an antiseptic cream bottle and spread across his skin. Once finish, Kenzon applied the gauze on the wound and wrap it with bandages.

"You forgot about the clothe I asked, didn't you?" Kenzon asked, redress the shirt.

"Sorry, I was in a rush when buying things you asked for. And I don't really think trespassing into your house via the window is a great idea, considering my physique. Furthermore, your brother isn't going to sit out of this one, no matter his opinion of you." Nobuki said apologetically. Kenzon chuckle lightly, amused by the pinkness of his cheek or how he momentarily forgot his hat is at home as he trying to his face. Pushing himself up, Kenzon whisper for their partner, in which they hear.

"Your wound is treated, Kenzon?" Kokuwamon asked worriedly. Kenzon glare at DemiDevimon, who raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern, Kokuwamon.". Kenzon takes a deep sigh. The autumn wind return, sliding its ghostly fingers along his spin and wrap its limpid hand around Kenzon's. His aunt probably trying to contact Kenzon right now. Before both of them departed, Nobuki had told his brother to distract their aunt from contacting Kenzon, much less involving Enma into their mess. He's doubtful of the success of it. His brother's ability to give an adequate reason to subside his aunt's nervosity is worrisome, and Nobuki has no guarantee that Enma wouldn't realize Kenzon absence, cause as far as he knew Kenzon hadn't prepare dinner yet.

"The one who attacked you." Nobuki asks, "Is it the one murder Arata-san?".

"Could be. The attacker didn't appear at my front door, per se, though the eldest of the Nakasone family does.". Nobuki gasp at the mention of the Nakasone name.

"Why?" Nobuki asks, still shock by the fact the eldest of that family visit Kenzon. "She wouldn't come to you as a friendly visit. Does she come up with something regarding Arata-san's case?".

"And why do you think she does?", Kenzon asks, looked at Nobuki quizzically. "How long had you two been talk-". Kenzon grunts at the weak punch from Nobuki. Kenzon leaned down, his hand grip Nobuki's shoulder for support as he uses his two small hands to hold the older boy from pushing him down. His eyes scan the front view, watching for anything stand out.

"Can't you stop pester the kid? He going to land you another punch and soon you gonna lie on a bed, writing poem about some shadowy figures tickling you to death." DemiDevimon scowl them. He noticed the bat didn't look at them when he talked, instead turning his head slowly. The silence from the beetle-cyborg, with his red eyes fading as if he's dozing off yet the buzzing from his head can still be heard if one focus on it, was the final support of his suspicion.

"If you are so concern_ed _with my _communication_ with Hakuto-chan, maybe you should try to improve yours with Tarumi-san. You and she are awfully hostile toward each other these days, and if even Miko's unease by it then resolve yours first and then concern with my feeling toward." Nobuki suggest. Kenzon laughs as he stands straight up, stretching his arm horizontally.

"The suggestion is admirable. However, I am nothing but a man, and a man must know how to make a girl speak to him. Besides, if she doesn't want to talk, then I am more than relief to do so." Kenzon says, a big grin paste on his face. He then slams both his hand on Nobuki's shoulder, causing both of them to hiss.

"Just ... could you ask Tarumi to send any _homework _I am missing today, please?". Nobuki nod, sigh at the now wide smile from the older boy. Kenzon ruffles his hair before walking away, waving goodbye at him with DemiDevimon flying next to him. Nobuki breathes in the air, his body relaxes once the older boy is out of his sight. He calls out to the beetle-cyborg before he exits the park.

The street was void of any being. Shops and stores had closed, and any transports wouldn't pass here regarding the schedule they have. The street light's on, but dimly and the beetle-cyborg's didn't provide much of light on his journey to home. He did reach it, in the end, and nearly get died from lack of breath as his aunt hug him with the force equal to a compressor.

"Are you all right?" his aunt asked, hand sweep the few strand hairs on his forehead.

"I'm all right, auntie. I hope Rei had explained why I was absence from dinner tonight?" Nobuki asks, glaring at Rei through his aunt's shoulder. His brother shrugs his shoulder before walking back to his room, wearing the yellow pajama his aunt bought a month or two ago out of his brother pleaded.

"He had, and it very dangerous of you to went to that place. Kenzon was there, I know and I understand he wouldn't let anyone harm you, but his hand is full with so many incidents happened recently, and people there aren't what I call good influence so, please don't go there again, okay?".

Nobuki nod before being pull into another hug. His aunt's hand caress his shoulder-length hair, cut short a year ago when everyone harasses him of his. Her touch was gentle, like the way she have been raising both of them for the last eight years of her life, caring and loving with no grudge bear from the burden both he and Rei put on her shoulder. Nobuki returns the hug before release and entered his room. His stomach grumbles, demanding the savory dinner he walked past, with fried perch, miso soup and a bowl of rice all for him. Nobuki shakes the thought off, reminds himself to eat once he have finished checking on the _homework _Kenzon had asked him.


End file.
